Boy meets Girl
by racergirl 82
Summary: Summary inside, please read and review


(In this story, Michael is 13 and Angela is 14. I thought I would do a short love story so this is what I came up with. for those of you who haven't you might want to read some of my other stories in order to understand some of the references.)

**Boy meets Girl **

It was the day of the family's annual summer picnic, the day Michael would remember for the rest of his life; the day he admitted his love for Angela.

Once he arrived at the picnic at the Walker ranch, his eyes immediately searched the area for Angela as they always did, till his eyes finally found her.

Angela was sitting on the front porch, wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top. After everyone arrives they sit down to eat lunch. Soon the kids begin the traditional water war, consisting of water balloons, squirt guns, and the hose. Michael grabs a water balloon and begins chasing after Angela, to where soon they are no longer in the yard.

Michael soon catches up to Angela and throws the water balloon at her. As the balloon popped and instantly soaked Angela, Michael couldn't help but notice the way her shirt clung to her body, showing her developing curves. At that moment it was all that Michael could do to keep his brain from completely shutting down and leaving him to act only on reflexes which were, astonishingly for him, to tackle her to the ground just to hold her in his arms.

When Angela pulled the soaking wet shirt off, revealing a swimming suit top underneath, Michael lost the battle with his brain and before he knew it he had Angela in his arms as he tackled her to the ground, his face inching towards Angela, stopping only millimeters away from hers.

Angela had been taken by surprise at Michael's sudden movement, as her body instinctively tried to defend herself. Angela tries to get herself loose from Michael's arms, which were surprisingly muscular due to the fact that he worked out with Gage. Angela thought back to when Tim Ross use to pin her down, just before he….

All thought is quickly wiped from Angela's mind as she looks into Michael's crystal clear blue eyes. They are alight with anticipation, hope, and question.

Michael slowly brings his face closer to hers, trying to give Angela the opportunity to pull back, or say no because the last thing he wants to do is scare her away especially after the experience with Ross. But to his sheer delight, instead of backing away or tensing up, Angela seems to respond to his touch by putting one hand on the back of his neck.

Michael closes the gap between their waiting lips and ever so gently lays the lightest of butterfly kisses on her as he tightens his arms around her more. Pulling back he looks directly into Angela's eyes…

"I love you Angela."

"Michael I…" but before Angela could say anything more, Michael pushes himself off of her somewhat roughly, and stands up and begins pacing as he begins rambling on like a complete moron:

"I'm sorry Angela, I shouldn't have done that. I mean, I didn't know, I just felt…felt I had to tell you anyways. Please don't let this change our friendship though Angela, PLEASE! I wouldn't be able to stand it knowing I ruined our friendship. I ju…" Michael said in one breath

Michael is quickly cut off as Angela tackles him to the ground, knowing that was the only way to get his attention. She places one delicate finger to his lips as her other hand on his shoulder.

"Now it is time for **YOU** to listen, Michael."

She gently tilts his head down to meet her gaze. She sees pain and defeat in his eyes, and knows now is not the time to explain her love for him but for her to simply tell him.

"I love you, Michael" she whispers smiling ear to ear.

"WH— what?" Michael's heart stops completely, as confusion rushes over him.

"Michael Francis Gage…** I**… **Love**… **You**…" Angela enunciates perfectly as her smile widens, loving the way the words sounded rolling off her tongue.

Michael breaths in sharply, hope filling every inch of his body.

"You mean it? You really mean it? You love me too? Oh my God, you do mean it! You really love me too!" His excitement quickly overwhelms him as he closes the distance between him and Angela as they lips meet in a kiss that continues to grow more passionately.

Later that evening while Walker, Alex, Gage, and Sydney are sitting in the living room having coffee, while the kids are still outside; Walker gets up to go refill his mug in the kitchen. As he is about to leave the kitchen, Walker notices something out the window. After a few minutes Alex goes into the kitchen to see what is keeping Walker.

"See anything interesting, Cowboy?" Alex asked as she sees Walker staring out the window.

"Come see for yourself." Walker replays stepping away from the window to let Alex look.

Alex takes a peak out the window and finds Michael and Angela sitting near the coral holding hands and smiling. Silence engulfs the parents as they just look at the two of them, love apparent all around them.

"It seems they really were made for one another doesn't it?" Walker suddenly whispers breaking the silence around them.

"Yes, yes it does. I think our Angel has finally found love, and he was with her the whole time." Alex smiles to her self as she gazes out at her daughter, admiring how beautiful she looked in the evening sun.

"I…I'm happy for her."

"You are? I thought you might have tried to kill him by now." Alex replies trying to hold back her laughter. "You were always a bit overprotective cowboy."

"Well I couldn't just let her go to just anyone, now could I?" He asks a slight hint of amusement hidden in his eyes. "Besides, I have seen this coming for some time now. The way Angela lights up like a Christmas tree every time anyone even mentions Michael, and the way Michael looks for Angela every time he knows she is around, before anyone even says hello to him. It's been a long time coming."

At the same time Gage and Sydney are watching the two teens out one of the living room windows.

"It looks like those two have gotten closer; can you believe Michael is starting to get interested in girls?" Sydney said as she watched Michael wrap his arm around Angela's shoulder and pull her closer to him.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Syd. Besides I don't think we have anything to worry about, they're good kids. Also it's probably only a case of puppy love; I don't think it will last too long." Gage said as he pulled Sydney close to him and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. "Not long at all."

The End

(A/N: I know I should finish _Without a Trace, _however, this story took my brain hostage and wouldn't let me free until I wrote it down, and I later thought I should post it, now that I have I am free to continue work on my other story.)


End file.
